El Drago
El Drago is the captain of an unnamed Pirate Crew, and the main antagonist of the [[One Piece: The Movie|first One Piece movie]]. Appearance El Drago is a dark skinned, red-haired man that resembles a cat or lion in appearance (as noted by Luffy). Because of his extensive love of gold, he wears shoulder pad armor made of gold, with a white shirt underneath; the armor was shattered in battle against Luffy. Additionally, he has hard and sharp golden nails over his normal ones, which can be used as weapons. His ship has a fair representation of his personality and appearance, being covered with gold platings and has a lion for a figurehead. Gallery Personality El Drago is extremely greedy and obsessively loves gold to the point of it being a fetish, affectionately rubbing his cheeks against it. To this end, he wore golden armor shoulder pads and sharp wear-on nails as part of his combat costume, as well as his stubborn refusal to give up Woonan's treasure (which he mistakenly believed to be gold, when it was in fact the concept of friendship). His love for gold made him reject other treasures such as gems and diamonds. Abilities and Powers Weapons As part of his obsessive love for gold, El Drago's arsenal is made of golden alloy (as pure gold is soft and not suitable for taking or dealing damage). He wears golden armor for defense, which was strong enough to take several strikes from Luffy's rapid punches, though it was weakened from the collective strikes, and ultimately shattered, the latter action which shocked Drago's subordinates, suggesting the armor's high durability. For offense, Drago wears sharp nails made of hard gold that allows him to stab his opponents. He can pierce stone ground without recoiling pain. Devil Fruit El Drago has eaten the Goe Goe no Mi, a Paramecia Devil Fruit that grants him the power to create a wave of sound that can cause explosive destruction when he yells, in appearance similar to a laser beam. He can also control the intensity of the beam. Though powerful, the beam can be deflected, causing potential backfiring effects. History He came to Woonan's island to look for Woonan's gold and claim it for his own. In the process, he kidnapped Tobio. He was defeated when Luffy bounced his sound blast back at him and then sent him flying with a Gomu Gomu no Bazooka. Merchandise Video Games Playable Appearances *Grand Line Dream Adventure Log Enemy Appearances *One Piece: Become the Pirate King! *Aim! The King of Belly Trivia * El Drago's name is possibly a reference to the English privateer Francis Drake, who was also known by the Spaniards as El Draco (from the old Spanish meaning "the Dragon"). * El Drago is mentioned again in the second One Piece movie when Bear King's lackeys are speaking with him. They refer to El Drago as their last boss. References Site Navigation fr:El Drago it:El Dorago Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Pirate Captains Category:Non-Canon Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:Non-Canon Characters Designed by Oda Category:Non-Canon Antagonists Category:Movie 1 Characters